Dary Anioła: Miasto popiołów
Miasto Popiołów to druga część serii Dary Anioła. Książka tak jak poprzednia została napisana przez Cassandre Clare. Angielska wersja została wydana 25 marca 2008 roku, a Polska 21 października 2009 roku. Fabuła Valentine wykorzystuje młodego czarnoksiężnika, aby przywołać demona strachu i za pomocą Kielicha Anioła poddaje go swojej woli. Clary mieszka tymczasowo u Luke'a i tęskni za normalnym życiem. Jej matka nadal leży nieprzytomna w szpitalu, natomiast Simon zachowuje się jakby byli parą: całuje ją, nazywa swoją dziewczyną. Lightwoodowie wyrzucają Jace'a z Instytutu, a ten wdaje sie w barze w bójkę z wilkołakami. Za barem zostają znalezione zwłoki młodego wilkołaka. Jace zostaje poproszony o pomoc w szukaniu mordercy, ale odmawia, co rozwściecza zgromadzone w barze wilkołaki. Luke ratuje chłopaka i wzywa Clary. W trójkę udają się do Instytutu i konfrontują Jace'a z Maryse Lightwood, która oznajmia, że Inkwizytorka jest w drodze by przesłuchać Jace'a. Po powrocie do domu Luke'a, Clary dostaje wiadomość od Isabelle: Jace swoją postawą zdenerwował Inkwizytorkę i ta zamknęła go w więzieniu u Cichych Braci. Jace słyszy krzyki atakowanych Cichych Braci. Okazuje się, że to Valentine ich zamordował, by móc wykraść Miecz Anioła. Clary udaje się do Instytutu. Tam wraz z Isabelle i Aleciem odbierają wiadomość o ataku na Ciche Miasto. Niestety wszyscy pełnoletni Łowcy wyruszyli do parku, w którym znaleziono zamordowane dziecko fearie. Trójka przyjaciół postanawia uratować Jace'a. Na miejscu znajdują zwłoki Cichych Braci i uwalniają Jace'a. Inkwizytorka podejrzewa, że Jace był wmieszany w mordestwo i kradzież miecza, bo tylko zeznanie pod mieczem mogło udowodnić, kiedy Nocny Łowca kłamie. Młodzi Łowcy i Simon udają się do miasta fearie. Fearie chcą zatrzymać Clary, bo skosztowała ich pożywenia, jednakże królowa oznajmia, że wypuści ją, jeśli zostanie pocałowana przez tego, kogo najbardziej pragnie. Jace całuje Clary, a Simon ucieka. Później Raphael Santiago pojawia się przed drzwiami Instytutu z umierającym Simonem i oświadcza, że Simon został ugryziony i musi przejść ostatnią fazę przemiany w wampira. Ciało Simona zostaje pochowane na żydowskim cmentarzu i przemiana się dokonuje. Tej samej nocy Jace odwiedza Valentine'a na jego łodzi. Następnego dnia Inkwizytorka oskarża Jace'a o konspirowanie z Valentinem. Ma też zamiar zaproponować układ Valentinowi: życie Jace'a za dary Anioła. Jace stara się jej wyjaśnić, że Valentine na to nie pójdzie, ale ona mu nie wierzy i zamyka go w magicznej pułapce. W tym samym momencie Maia udaje się do domu Simona, by przeprosić go za swoje zachowanie, gdy dowiedziała się, że Simon jest wampirem. Po drodze zostaje zaatakowana przez demona strachu ukazującego się pod postacią jej zmarłego, okrutnego brata. Chwilę później zostaje uprowadzona przez Valentine'a. Luke i Clary szukają Maii i dzwonią do Simona, ale on jej nie widział. Po chwili mówi, że właśnie ktoś się włamuje do jego domu. Clary i Luke chcą go uratować, ale Valentine ich uprzedza. Alec przekonuje Jace'a, że ten powinien spróbować wyskoczyć z pułapki, która ma tylko ściany, ale nie ma sufitu. Jace'owi się to udaje i dzwoni po Clary i dowiaduje się o porwaniu Maii i Simona. Prosi by Luke i Clary odebrali go z Instytutu i ucieka stamtąd skacząc z dachu i bezpiecznie lądując na ziemi. Okazuje się, że Jace posiada talent pochodzący od aniołów. Również Clary ma dar, może tworzyć nowe runy, na przykład runę odwagi. Maia i Simon są uwięzieni na łodzi. Valentine rani Maię rzucając w nią srebrnym pyłem i chce zabić Simona, ale pyta, czy o jego ostatnie słowo. Simon mówi "Clary", a Valentine podrzyna mu gardło. W międzyczasie Inkwizytorka i Maryse Lightwood kłócą się o Jace'a, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego ucieczki. Luke, Jace i Clary udają się nad rzekę i Clary rysuje runę odwagi na ciele Jace'a. Magnus Bane zaczarowuje ciężarówkę Luka by ta mogła pływać i wszyscy razem udają się na spotkanie z Valentinem. Jace chce zadać Clary ważne pytanie, ale atakują ich latające demony; jeden z nich porywa Clary i unosi na łódź Valentine'a. Wszyscy Nocni Łowcy przybywają na łódź, by walczyć z demonami. Inkwizytorka ratuje życie Jace'a po tym, jak zauważyła znamię w kształcie gwiazdy na jego ramieniu. Jace zabija demona strachu - Agramona i pozwala Simonowi napić się swojej krwi, ratując mu w ten sposób życie. Clary maluje runę, którą Valentine tłumaczy jako "Mene, mene, tekel Upharsin", a która właściwie oznacza "Otwarcie". Ta nowa runa jest silniejsza od wcześniejszej, za pomocą której otwarła drzwi więzienia Jace'a, i powoduje rozpad całej łodzi. Po powrocie do ciężarówki towarzysze dokonują szokującego odkrycia: Simonowi nie szkodzą już promienie słońca. Jace wraca do Instytutu i oświadcza Clary, że od teraz będzie dla niej tylko bratem, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jej udręki uczuciowej. W ostatniej scenie Clary spotyka przed szpitalem Madeleine Bellafleur, która znała jej matkę i wie, jak ją obudzić z transu. thumb|205px Cytaty * Z drugiej strony to był Jace. Wszcząłby bójkę z ciężarówką, gdyby naszła go taka ochota.Alec obserwował ich przez uchylone drzwi. Jace opierał się o umywalkę, jego siostra czyściła mu rany i owiązywała je białą gazą. – Dobrze, a teraz zdejmij koszulkę. – Wiedziałem, że musisz coś z tego mieć. * A potem zrobił krok w powietrze, tak spokojnie, jakby schodził z ganku. Clary krzyknęła głośno, kiedy runął w dół jak kamień… I wylądował lekko na stopach, tuż przed nią. Clary wytrzeszczyła oczy i rozdziawiła usta, kiedy wstał z lekkiego przysiadu i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. – Gdybym powiedział, że właśnie do was wpadłem, pewnie uznałabyś to za oklepany żart. * – A więc jest pan ojcem Clary – powiedział. – Bez obrazy, ale rozumiem, dlaczego ona pana nienawidzi. Twarz Valentine’a pozostała obojętna, niemal kamienna. Jego usta ledwo się poruszyły, kiedy zapytał: – Dlaczego? – Bo widać, że jest pan psychopatą. * – Co powiedział twój ojciec, kiedy się z nim widziałeś? – zapytał Luke. – Co obiecał? – No, wiesz, to co zwykle. Bilety na Knicksów do końca życia. * – Co robisz? – zapytał Alec, klękając przy migotliwej ścianie więzienia. (…) – A tak, przyszło mi do głowy, że poleżę sobie na podłodze i trochę powije się z bólu – odburknął. – To mnie relaksuje. – Naprawdę? A… jesteś sarkastyczny. ** I thought I’d lie on the floor and writhe in pain for awhile. It relaxes me. (ang.) * – Czy on cały czas tak stoi przy oknie i mamrocze coś o krwi? – Nie. Czasami robi to siedząc na kanapie. ** “Is standing by the window muttering about blood something he does all the time?” “No, sometimes he sits on the couch and does it.” (ang.) * – Dał ci wybór, prawda? – przypomniał Luke. – Kiedy poszedłeś się z nim zobaczyć. Chciał, żebyś został i przyłączył się do niego? – Tak. (…) – A ty powiedziałeś „nie” – dokończył Luke. Jace łypnął na niego spode łba i burknął: – Wolałbym być mniej przewidywalny. * – Dlaczego myślisz, że zmiana planów Valentine’a ma coś wspólnego z twoim bratem? – Bo tylko Jace potrafi tak bardzo kogoś wkurzyć – odpowiedziała z posępną miną Clary. ** “What makes you think that Valentine’s change of plans had anything to do with your brother?” “Because only Jace can piss someone off that much.” (ang.) * Jace uniósł brwi. – Wiedziałem. Chcesz mnie pocałować, tak? Simon z irytacją wyrzucił ręce w górę. – Oczywiście, że nie. Ale jeśli… – Chyba to prawda, co mówią – zauważył Jace. – W okopach nie ma hetero. – Chodziło o ateistów, pacanie – rzucił ze złością Simon. – W okopach nie ma ateistów. * Jeśli naprawdę coś kochasz, nie starasz się zatrzymać tego na zawsze. Musisz temu czemuś pozwolić się rozwijać. * Luke wstał z kanapy. – Nie – powiedział. – Ty cały czas się zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy nie słyszał słowa „strach”. Nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy na twoim przykładzie się przekonać, że Znak działa. Alec stłumił prychnięcie. Jace uśmiechnął się cierpko, nieprzyjaźnie. – Słyszałem słowo „strach”, tylko uznałem, że nie dotyczy mnie – oświadczył. * – Musisz być taki… – Urwała na widok jego miny. Sprawiał wrażenie… obnażonego, podatnego na zranienie. – Nieprzyjemny? – dokończył za nią. – Tylko w te dni, kiedy moja przybrana matka wyrzuca mnie z domu z żądaniem, żebym więcej nie przekraczał jego progu. Zwykle jestem bardzo pogodny. Sprawdź innego dnia, który nie kończy się na „a” albo „k”. * – Nadal jesteś wściekły? Alec, oparty o ścianę windy, spiorunował Jace’a wzrokiem. – Nie jestem wściekły. – Owszem, jesteś. (…) – Nie jestem – rzucił Alec przez zęby. – Mówiłeś, że smocze demony dawno wymarły… – Powiedziałem, że są prawie wymarłe. – Prawe wymarłe to niewystarczająco wymarłe – Głos Aleca drżał z wściekłości. * – Nie chcę być mężczyzną – oświadczył Jace. – Chcę być gniewnym nastolatkiem, który nie umie poradzić sobie z wewnętrznymi demonami i dlatego wyżywa się werbalnie na innych. * – Nie. Isabelle nie wpuściła mnie do swojego pokoju. Rzuca w drzwi różnymi przedmiotami i wrzeszczy. Powiedziała, że jeśli wejdę, wyskoczy przez okno. I zrobiłaby to. – Pewnie tak. – Mam wrażenie, że nie wybaczyła mi, że cię zdradziłem. – powiedział z uśmiechem Alec. – Dobra dziewczyna. – skomentował Jace. – Nie zdradziłem cię, idioto. – Liczą się intencje. * Nigdy nie wiedziałem, gdzie jest moje miejsce. Ale ty sprawiłaś, że zależy mi na tym, żeby je mieć. * – Och, na litość Anioła. Jeśli nie ma innego sposobu, żeby się stąd wydostać, pocałuję Simona. Już to robiłam, nie było tak źle. – Dzięki – bąknął Simon. – To bardzo pochlebne. * – Och, zamknij się. – Clary pomacała łóżko wokół siebie i znalazła komórkę. Spojrzała na ekran, choć wiedziała, co zobaczy. – Jest trzecia rano – stwierdziła z konsternacją. – Myślisz, że z Simonem wszystko w porządku? – Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że jest dziwny – odparł Jace. – I nie sądzę, żeby to miało coś wspólnego z porą. * Przyszliśmy do Jace’a – powiedziała Clary. – Dobrze się czuje? – Nie wiem. Normalnie też tylko leży na podłodze i się nie rusza? ** “Does he normally just lie on the floor like that without moving?” (ang.) * – Twojemu ojcu. Zamierzam przehandlować ciebie za Dary Anioła. (…) – Nie zna pani mojego ojca. Roześmieje się wam w twarz i zaproponuje pieniądze, żebyście odesłali moje ciało do Idrisu. – Nie mów bzdur… – Ma pani rację – przyznał Jace. – Prawdopodobnie każde wam zapłacić za przesyłkę. ** “You don’t know my father. He’ll laugh in your face and offer you some money to mail my body back to Idris.” “Don’t be absurd.” “You’re right. Coming to think of it, he’ll probably make you pay for the shipping charges yourself.” (ang.) * Valentine po raz pierwszy spojrzał na trupa i powiedział: – Pozostałych Cichych Braci też zabiłem. Musiałem. Mieli coś, czego potrzebowałem. – Co? Poczucie przyzwoitości? * – Valentine powiedział mi na statku coś o… – Nic dobrego nie może zaczynać się od słów: „Valentine powiedział” – stwierdził Luke. * Z drugiej strony to był Jace. Wszcząłby bójkę z ciężarówką, gdyby naszła go taka ochota. Kategoria:Książki de:City of Ashes el:Πόλη της Στάχτης en:City od Ashes es:Ciudad de Ceniza fr:La Cité des Cendres hu:Hamuváros it:Città di cenere pt-br:Cidade das Cinzas ru:Город Праха